


Maybe College Turns Out Ok

by Blue_kangaroo



Category: Gerard Way and the Hormones, Green Day, Jake Bugg - Fandom, My Chemical Romance, frnkiero andthe cellabration
Genre: Billie Joe is freaking awesome as usual, Bit of Frikey, But all time low is famous, College Student Gerard, Confident but caring Gerard, F/M, Fluffy, Implied Clintasha eventually, M/M, Pencey prep may have, Smoking, So is John Green, basically a band vortex, but mcr doesn't exist, green day is still unknown
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3769984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_kangaroo/pseuds/Blue_kangaroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>College wasn't very fun.  </p><p>...Until she met Gerard.</p><p>(That's all I'm telling you just read it) ;P</p><p>**Disclaimer** </p><p>Any music tastes, college preferences, college settings, etc. are probably not correct and have most likely been imagined by yours truly.  I do not own any of those characters nor know them, adfsjkl etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

 _Maybe I'll make some friends this semester._ She thought, unconsciously deciding to wear the All Time Low tee her best friend had given her. It had been a going away present. Away. From home. From her dad. From the few friends she actually had. She'd applied for this college praying she'd get in and yet dreading it at the same time. Whether it was good or not - she didn't know yet - she'd been accepted and had made it through the first semester. It wasn't really that bad; she made decent(ish) grades in everything but art, and she even had a few friends in the dorm they shared. It was still lonely though.

Brushing her thoughts aside, she grabbed her stuff and headed outside to get to the hardly-crowded bus stop. There were a few kids she vaguely remembered from last semester, but several she didn't. One particularly interesting kid was a guy about the same height as her, leaning against the lightpost smoking a cigarette. He flashed a friendly smile from underneath his dark hair, cigarette still in the corner of his mouth. She smiled back, her dimples showing. _This guy looks like he can take humor. Or beat the heck out of someone._ She decided he probably could do both, and tried to get a better glimpse at the scorpion tattooed on his neck. Without staring, of course. The other kids were all either trying to sleep standing up, listening to music, or messing with their phones. He blew another puff of smoke and she noticed the multiple tats on his hand. She dramatically let out a deliberated cough. She was being completely sarcastic, she actually liked the smell of cigarette smoke. He caught the sarcasm and smirked laughingly, stepping closer to introduce himself.

"Hi, I'm Frank" he said cheerily. "I'm Jackie, nice to meet you. Is this your first semester here?" She asked. "Yep! I transferred from __________, they have a better music program here." "Cool! Do you play an instrument?" She asked. "Yeah, I play guitar and sing." He smiled, grinding the remains of his cigarette into a trashcan lid. _Yes. Finally. Another guitarist in this dorm._ "Way cool, I do too, what kinda music?" She asked, guessing the answer. "Punk, punk rock... pretty much everything." He said. "Me too!" She smiled.

The bus pulled into sight right as a guy who had bright red hair with dark roots ran up to where they were standing. "Hey Gee! Sleep in on the first day?" Frank laughed as everyone piled onto the bus. It was already crowded, but she found a seat near the middle. Frank ended up in the seat in front, and "Gee" across the aisle. "Frank turned in his seat. "Jackie, this is Gerard. Also known as Gee. We were in highschool together and now we've ended up in the same college. Except he's majoring in art." "Hi!" She smiled. "Nice to meet you Jackie," He smiled back. _What a beautiful smile._ "I like your shirt!" _Omg. He likes All Time Low!?_ "What are you majoring in?" "Thanks! I'm Majoring in Commercial Journalism.". She grinned. "Wow, that's cool." He smiled. "Yeah... but not near as cool as art or music." She laughed.

The bus arrived on campus and she helped Gerard and Frank figure out where their classes were, since they'd apparently skipped the tour. She had art with both of them, as well as Jeanne, a girl she'd met last semester. She also had English with Gerard. The rest of the day went pretty quickly, what with new professors and schedules.

On the way back to the dorms she discovered they were, in fact, all in the same dorm. Frank was on the third floor and Gerard and Jackie were on second, a few doors apart.

The dorm hallways were open air, with the stairs protected from the weather but still outside,each hallway creating a sort of cement courtyard. Before going their own ways, they all exchanged numbers.

This semester was promising to be awesome.


	2. Chapter 2

Jackie woke up to the sound of rain hitting her dorm window. She lay in bed listening for another minute before sitting up and checking her phone.  A single notification popped up.  She'd missed a call from her dad, on account of her ringer being silenced. Stupid timezones. 

It was only 6:45, he wouldn't be at work yet.  She pressed call back. 

"Hey sweetie!"

"Hi dad!"

"How was the first day back?  I miss you already."

"I miss you too!  It was good, actually.  Jeanne and I are in the same dorm again, and I met two new guys yesterday that I have a few classes with."

"That's awesome!  Are they nice?  What are they like?  Are you guys in the same dorms?"

She could hear her dad's excitement. Apparently her making friends in college was important to him.  She couldn't blame him.  He knew how lonely last semester was, even with Jeanne and the few others.  She wasn't exactly a misfit, she just hadn't made any really good friends.  

"Yeah, they're super nice," she smiled. "One's kind of punk rock, his name's Frank, and the other has bright red hair, and his name's Gerard but everyone just calls him Gee.  And yeah, Frank is on third floor and Gee and I are a few doors apart on second."

"Punk rockers, huh?  Better watch out." He laughed.  She could almost hear him smiling.  "What're they majoring in?"

"Frank's majoring in music, Gee's majoring in art.  He and I have the same class."

"Nice!  Do you have the same professor in art this time?"

"Nope!  Newbie from up north, a Professor Armstrong.  He's more easygoing than the old Prof, but I think he's gonna have high standards still."

"Well at least he's new!" Her dad said cheerily.  "Ok sweetie I gotta go, and I'm sure you need to get ready for class soon, so I'll talk to you soon, ok?"

"Ok love you bye!"

"Love you too, bye!"

It was just now seven, she had plenty of time.  The rain was still coming down steadily.   _Probably will all afternoon_ , she thought, settling on a dark colored DFTBA University shirt.  She wrestled with her skinny jeans and finally succeeded in getting completely dressed.  

 

There was practically nothing in the fridge, she knew that without checking, so she decided on cereal.  After her quick breakfast she donned a bulky hoodie and her waterproofed Vans, determined to stay as dry as possible.  She made sure to put her laptop in it's case before zipping it up in her backpack.  There was no way she was letting that get damp.  Locking her door behind her, she made the slippery trek to the bus stop, thankful someone had had the brains to make the shelter big enough for at least six students.  She greeted Jeanne and Frank.

"Is Gee late again?" She questioned cheerily.

"Yup, I called him at seven thirty to tell him about a rock show on Friday, and he hadn't even gotten up yet.   He'll be here soon."  He laughed. 

"Good, nobody should have to walk in this," she said, gesturing toward the rain pouring over the shelter's roof in steady streams. "What rock show?"

"Oh!  There's a new band in town (I think they're called Green Day) and my friend Ray saw them last week, he said they're really good."

"Cool!  Where at?"

"He said they play at The Warehouse this Friday at like eight, you wanna come?"

"Sure! But I don't have a car..."

Gee ran up just then, lunging into the shelter to get out of the rain.  His hair was sticking to his face.   _His really, lovely face.  Wait, what?  Well, it was true..._

"Hi Jackie!  Hey Frank!  Don't have a car for what?"  

"Green Day this Friday, I was telling her what I told you Ray said."

"Well, seeing as you don't have a car either and I'm taking you, we might as well take her."  He smiled. 

"Do you wanna go?" He asked, arching an eyebrow expectantly,

"I'd love to!  If you don't mind taking me!"

"'Course not!  Good live shows are not to be missed."  He said, almost seriously, as they ran to the bus. 

\- - - - 

English and Calculus went by pretty quickly, and they were assigned to each write an essay on a topic of choice for English homework. Calculus was boring and confusing and unnecessary-feeling, as usual. 

Art, however, was proving to be far from boring.  

"I'm Professor Armstrong," The new teacher had said the day before, "But you can call me Mr. B."   _Said no professor ever. Except him_ , she guessed. 

Mr. B had written today's assignment across the most likely self-graffitied blackboard behind him: Figure out and draw your motto for art on a blank page, and make a rough-sketched border around the page, with or without color. 

The motto part was easy enough, Jackie's motto was one word.  Imagination. _Imagine you got a better grade in art last semester than you did_.  Oh well, this time just had to be better based off the new teacher's attitude. 

She wrote _Imagination_ in he center of the page and tried to think of a good border.  She peered over to see what Gee had drawn. 

 _Art Is The Weapon,_ he'd written   _Good motto_ , she thought.  He was now sketching what looked like swords, guns, and other weapons, crossed out and replaced with pencils and spray cans. _Well, mine's gonna be nowhere near that awesome,_ she thought. She finally decided on sketching a Tetris-like border, intermittently dotted with puffy clouds. 

Two minutes left," Mr. B said, glancing at the clock. "Sign your name and bring it to me one at a time, starting with the first row. Don't worry if you're not finished," He said, noticing some were still drawing.  "I'll give them all back and you can complete them for tomorrow, just as long as you show me the finished sketch."

Mr. B smiled and commented on each sketch, but when Gee showed him his, the professor clearly beamed. "Very good, excellent motto, great border!"

Gee beamed happily and thanked him.  When it was Jackie's turn she stood up and brought hers to the professor's desk.  He read it and examined the border, smiling.  "Well done, without imagination art wouldn't exist!"  "Thank you sir," she smiled as she walked back to her desk.  Once the rest of the students had shown their sketches, Mr. B stood up to dismiss class. 

"Before you go, I want to tell you all that you each have a unique motto and I appreciated all of them.  If you turn in your work when it's finished, I'd enjoy displaying them in the classroom!  Class is dismissed."  

Jackie decided to leave hers so it wouldn't get rained on, since it was still pouring outside, and Gee left his too.  They met up with Frank at lunch, and she was introduced to a bushy-haired, friendly looking guy named Ray.  Same Ray who'd told Frank about Green Day.  During lunch she found out he played guitar as well, and that Gee could play some but preferred singing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Yes I did make Billie Joe an art professor. 
> 
> ROFL
> 
> Let me know what you think guys and don't forget to leave kudos if you're enjoying it!


	3. Chapter 3

Wednesday.  Wednesdays were ok. Thursdays were closer to Fridays though.  Which, of course, were right next to Saturdays.  It'd stopped raining the night before, so she picked her neon Hectic Glow shirt and stepped out to get to the bus stop.  Gee was finally on time, standing under the stairs enjoying a quick smoke. 

"Hey Gee!  You're early!"

"Yeah," he laughed, removing his half-burned cigarette.  "Taped tacks to the snooze button."

"Seriously?  That's actually a really good idea.  Guess it worked, huh?"

"Yup, just have to be conscious enough to remember in time.  Smoke?"  He asked, holding out the pack.

"Nah, thanks though.". She liked the smell of cigs, but she didn't like actually smoking.  "What'd you think of the new art prof?" She asked.  "He seems awesome enough, but I just can't believe a college prof would be **that**  cool.  You know?"

"Yeah.  He seems legit, but maybe he's just faking it since he's a newbie... either way, he has great taste!  Did you see the blackboard?!"

"Yeah!"  She smiled, recalling the almost completely graffitied board practically covered in chalk. "He had to have done it, if he hadn't he would've erased it."

Gee agreed and they talked about their other shared classes.  Ray and them had the same calculus professor, a young, dashing Mr. Evans, and Frank and Jackie were in the same chemistry class. 

Gee texted Frank that he was gonna be late if he didn't hurry up and Frank finally came downstairs just in time to catch the bus.  Gee told him he'd fix his clock like he'd done his.

After English, Frank and Jackie went to Chem.  A young woman with shoulder-length red hair (not as cool as Gee's) was at the professor's desk, waiting for everyone to arrive.  

"Good morning everyone," She smiled.  "I am Miss Johansson.  Miss Jackson, as you already knew, is expecting, and has had to go on maternity leave earlier than she thougt.  So I will be your substitute for most of this semester."

Jackie looked over at Frank and smirked. He'd probably spend the rest of the semester contemplating the hotness of this model-worthy new prof.

After English and Chem they all had lunch.  Ray and Gee were talking about friends from their highschool and Jackie noted that Frank was staring at, apparently, a very interesting wall. 

"So, the new sub's pretty hot, huh?" She laughed.

He laughed, smiling. "Yeah, but I'm already taken."

"Ah, cool!  Who?  Do I know them?"

"Nope.  Not yet anyway.  But you'll probably meet him soon, his name's Mikey.  Mikey Way."

"Awesome!  Wait, is he related to Gee?". She asked, pointing a thumb in Gee's direction.  

"Yeah, he's his younger brother.  He's graduating highschool this year and then he'll probably come here."

"That's so cool!  Do you have a pic?"  She asked, wondering if he looked like Gee. 

"Sure!"  Frank smiled, unlocking his phone.  He pulled up a picture of a handsome-but-obviously-not-as-handsome-as-Gee guy with glasses and a beanie.  She bet they look so cute together in real life. 

After classes they all decided to order pizza and ended up watching two back to back movies in Frank's dorm. 

Turned out Ray lived in the dorm next door to theirs.  He was in building A and they were in building B. 

After the movies they reluctantly decided they all had assignments to take care of so hey all headed to their own dorms.  

-Texting-

Gee: hey what're we supposed to do for that essay thing?  Helpppp

Jackie:  lol. 4 pages, any topic. Can be persuasive  or just conversational.

Gee: ok thanks. 4 pages is loooong...

Jackie: no problem! And yeah, I know. But it's not super hard, you'll get it!

Gee: thanks! Guess I better start writing:) Bye!

Jackie: Bye!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Scarlet is a chemistry prof. And yes. I know relatively nothing about college. And yes, the old chem prof is probably a direct reference to P!ATD... And yes, Frikey be real finally. And yes, Evans the calculus prof is, in fact, Chris Evans. Fear not Clintasha shippers, I've got it all figured out ; )
> 
> I could use some ideas for extra characters though!
> 
> Thanks for the kudos :D


	4. Chapter 4

* Skips Thursday because I'm punk rock and write what I want *

 

Jackie and Frank were run/walking as fast as possible to get to chem on time. Frank had bumped into her on her way out of art (the one with the professor who was still proving to be amazing) when he was leaving his music class. They both had, chem with the new Miss Johansson, and both were about to be late for class. As they rushed through the hallway some jerk locked a dark haired guy in his locker and ran off laughing. They quickly slowed to a walk and waited for him to round the corner before Frank rushed over to the locker.

"Hey man, what's your combination for the lock?" He asked through the door. 

"Thank you!! It's 5683." The kid replied from inside. 

Frank got the lock undone and helped the kid out. 

"Hey man you should tell the campus police or something, we don't need jerks around here." He smiled. 

"Oh yeah, good idea I'll tell Renner when I see him. He's usually around my dorm and I know where the jerk lives. It's no big deal though, thanks.". He smiled. 

"No problem man, any time! I wish someone'd been around back when that happened to me!" Frank laughed.

"Well thanks a ton man. Are you guys late for class? I was already supposed to be in chem, the prof wanted to see me early.". The kid said, grabbing his bag as they started walking again. 

"Oh yeah, we have chem too. My name's Frank, by the way, and this is my friend Jackie." He smiled. 

"Cool! I'm Jake. I transferred here from ________ in England to major in guitar.". 

"Oh way cool!" Jackie smiled. "Frank and I play guitar too!"

"That's awesome!" Jake laughed. 

They barely made made it to chem on time, but Miss Johanssen was gracious and didn't make a big deal about it. On the brief trip thero ugh the hallways they'd learned that Jake Bugg (that was his full name) wanted to be a full-time musician and loved folk/alternative. 

\- - -

After their last classes they (Ray, Frank, Gee, and Jackie) all rode the bus to the dorms. It was only 4 p.m., so they ordered pizza and Gee and Ray played video games while Jackie and Frank played guitar. Jackie just brought her acoustic from her dorm and Frank had his, but he had some gorgeous electrics hanging on his wall. She had a fender strat she'd had since middle school back in her dorm. She played her acoustic here mainly though, campus police weren't always happy about hearing electric riffs screeching through the cement hallways. Although Renner never really minded. And he was in charge anyway, so it didn't matter. But still, she was always careful not to crank her amp too high.

They just messed around for a few hours, playing guitars and video games and consuming alarming amounts of pizza. 

At 7 p.m. they tossed the remaining pizza boxes and piled into Gee's car, heading for The Warehouse. Gee drove (since it was his car). The Warehouse was the best place in tow to see live gigs. Jackie'd been there a few times to see some bands last semester. We The Kings had been the best. She'd even got a pic with Charles Trippy. 

"If this band sucks we're blaming you, Toro". Gee threatened laughingly from the driver's seat.

"Look man, I swear these guys rock, the whole gig was packed last time I came." Ray assured him.

"I know dude, just giving you grief, what are friends for?". Gee laughed.

Before Ray could make a snarky reply they'd pulled into The Warehouse parking lot. It was just now 7:30 but the lot was close to packed. 

"See, told you it'd be packed." Ray said triumphantly. 

"You're right. I give up," Gee laughed, "But it might just be an extra busy Friday. It doesn't prove yet whether they're good!"

As they showed their I.D.'s and walked into the crowded joint, the band was tuning up. The vocalist (had to be the vocalist, he was in the middle with the guitar) looked out at the crowd. He rolled up hjs sleeves, revealing more tats than even Frank sported. Jackie suddenly recognized this eyeliner wearing-tattoo sporting-guitar playing band member. This was none other than the highly favored and somewhat unimaginably awesome Professor Armstrong. College Art Professor Billie Joe Armstrong. 

Jackie elbowed Gee. "Look," she gasped, gesturing towards tge vocalist. 

Gee looked, confused. His mouth suddenly decided to fall open for a full three seconds before he could sort it out. 

"That's, that can't be, of course it's professor Armstrong, isn't it?!" He smirked. " I knew he'd be more awesome than he was letting on."

"Wait, you know that guy?" Ray and Frank asked, puzzled. 

"Yeah, he's our freaking art prof." Jackie laughed incredulously. Of course he'd be in a band. 

Professor Armstrong, aka Billie Joe, introduced the band as Green Day and they began the first song. By the time they were halfway through the second verse Jackje knew they were just as amazing as Ray'd said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. Jake Bugg is in this marvelous fictional college, and Jeremy Renner has entered the scene as a music loving campus police chief. And yes, I'll elaborate on the Green Day gig later. 
> 
> Leave kudos if you're enjoying it so far!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it, stay tuned for many more chapters!


End file.
